Peanut
by Elena George
Summary: Picking up where Straw Man left off. The flow of the background of the story: My Achy-Breaky Heart, The Fury of Roslyn, Straw Man, and now Peanut. Sharon and Andy have both been to this rodeo before. Now COMPLETE! Pls R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Peanut

A note was plastered to the fridge door for Rusty. It read:

 _Car shuffle - Mom out first at 7 am, annual physical; Andy out 8 am for work; Rusty out? for class ? Last one to bed make sure the cars are arranged accordingly. Thanks! Love, Mom_

He had gotten in late Tuesday night from school and being out with friends. He checked his watch - well past midnight. He pulled a tuna sandwich from the fridge and poured himself some juice. After his midnight snack, Rusty grabbed car keys from the rack at the door and duly shuffled cars so that they were in the specified order. He took a shower and went to bed.

Sharon left for her doctor's appointment at 7 a.m. as promised. Andy was fixing some breakfast when Rusty trundled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey!" Andy offered, "want some breakfast?"

Andy produced a glass and filled it with orange juice and put it on the kitchen table.

"Sure, thanks," Rusty replied.

"What's it going to be?"

"Cereal, I think," Rusty rubbed his eyes some more.

"What time did you get in last night?"

"Oh, it was quarter past midnight. I grabbed a sandwich, flipped cars around, took a shower, and crashed. I didn't wake you guys, did I?" Rusty inquired.

"Naw. We were dead to the world by eleven," smiled Andy as he handed Rusty a bowl and box of cereal.

Milk was in a pitcher on the table already. Rusty put the parts of breakfast together with a smile.

"Old people..." he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Wait until you hit the big 5-0. Mr. Funny Man. I want to hear you talk then," Andy teased back.

Andy joined him at the table. He poured milk over his oatmeal and sprinkled some sugar and cinnamon on top.

"So, we've been here in the new house for a couple of months," he began. "What do you think?"

Rusty produced a big grin, "I'm really liking it...more than I thought I would. You know, I was really attached to the condo, but all this is pretty good."

Andy nodded with a smile, "I'm glad, Rusty. I know it was hard giving up Sharon's condo, having been home for you for, what, five years? But I want you to understand that you are very much part of this big, blended family. You always will be, okay?"

"I know, Andy," nodded Rusty. "I guess I wasn't too sure that I really ever wanted to share Sharon with you or anyone else, for that matter. And I'd heard that you had been quite the ladies' man. The very last thing I wanted was for Sharon to be hurt."

Andy nodded, "I know. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt her, Rusty. I love that woman like I've never loved anyone before. I know we joke about the 'Sharon effect,' but there is just something about her that drew me in - hook, line, and sinker."

"Must be something to that being present thing you told me about," agreed Rusty.

"Something like that," smiled Andy.

"Now that Sharon really feels like my Mom, I wonder about how lost my other mother was and is," Rusty mused.

"Well, Rusty, sobriety can take some time to bring you back to your senses. I was not drinking for several years before I really sobered up and really worked the program. It's a decision to live in the present and not relive the past. Until your other mother figures that out for herself, she will be what we call a 'dry drunk.'"

Rusty looked puzzled and repeated, "Dry drunk?"

Andy nodded and continued, "When a alcoholic drinks, he does really hurtful things to the people around him. His relationships are all screwed up. When stops the booze, the relationships don't all of a sudden magically get fixed. He has to work on mending the places that he tore up and destroyed while he was drinking, a 'wet drunk'." Andy added his hands to the conversation to make the point. "If he just keeps doing what he was doing, but without the booze, he's a 'dry drunk' since he has not started the work of relationship building."

"Oh," Rusty nodded. "You mean like when Jack just showed up a few years ago and tried to get back into Sharon's good graces. He wasn't drinking then, well, not until later - like when his plan didn't work out."

"Yep, just like that," Andy agreed. "And all that drinking took its toll, too. Hell, it got me and I've been without booze for over two decades. The human heart just was not built for all that alcohol and stress."

"Yeah, but Jack died and you didn't," Rusty added.

"Nope, I didn't. And it wasn't because I was eating right all those years," Andy noted, "but I think that my not drinking kept my heart attack from being worse than it was. Sharon's love also helped me through it. And since I didn't want to lose her, so I started eating better, too."

Rusty laughed, "And we're back to the 'Sharon effect' again."

They both laughed. Rusty slurped up the last of the milk in the bowl, rinsed it, and stowed it in the dishwasher. He took Andy's dishes, rinsed them, and put them in with his and what Sharon had deposited earlier.

Andy rode up with Mike Tao on the elevator and arrived Murder Room after swiping their security badges. Provenza was behind them as was Buzz with the coffee orders. Amy and Julio had the board cleared of the last case and the area cleared of old stuff. They were ready for whatever Angelinos could throw their way. The file boxes were ready for archiving.

Half an hour later, the sound of Sharon's flats could barely be made out as she came from the elevators into the Major Crimes spaces. With her head, she motioned to Andy to join her in her office. He passed her a cup of coffee as he entered. She shut the blinds as Andy looked puzzled.

"Andy, Honey," she began, "we have, um, we have a, um..."

He moved closer to her, "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

She opened and shut her mouth and furrowed her brow, "It's not exactly a problem." She cocked her head to one side, "But it could be a problem."

"Okay, I'm game," Andy offered then stopped short. He moved back and took her in with his detective eyes, "Wait a sec...You changed from earlier this morning. This is not what you had on when you left for the doctor's," his voice rose in worry. "What is it? Whatever it is, we'll get through it together."

"Oh, that we will," Sharon began to let a glimmer of a grin steal across her face. "I'm pregnant. The doctor called it a menopause baby."

Andy stood there, much as he had when she first agreed to their first official date. His face had a dislocated shocked look that turned to outright joy. He swept his wife into his arms and kissed her and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"Is this why the flats and slacks not heels and skirt? And why you're up and down all night long?"

She nodded, "Dr. Dutton said it would be better if I gave up heels for the time being. And yes, babies press on the bladder even when they are itty bitty."

Putting her back on her feet, Andy touched his wife's belly, "How far along?"

"About as long as we've been married would be my guess. Must have happened up in the Adirondacks. So what 8-9 weeks," she mused. "I have a referral for the OB later this week. At my age, there could be all kinds of problems, so don't get too giddy on me," she tamped down his excitement. "We will not be redecorating a bedroom or baby showers or any of that until much closer to the due date."

Andy rubbed his hands across his face then reached for her face, gently cradling Sharon's chin, "Whatever comes our way, I am here to stay. I love you, Sharon. I will always love you. I'm going to love our little one, too. I'm not about to bail. But I guess now we know why you've been, uh, a little swollen and tender 'there' of late, too."

With a grin, she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head side-to-side in her teasing way, then she grew serious, "I know you aren't going to bail. You are not Jack. And...things could go perfectly. We could have a 'Gerber baby' when he or she is delivered, too," Sharon responded as she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. She sighed contentedly with the strong rhythm of her lover's heartbeat resounding in her ear.

A loud rapping hit the door. A pause, then Captain Provenza entered, "Commander, we caught a case. Quadruple homicide, a mom and three kids. Flynn, come on. I'll call you from the crime scene if I need you, Commander."

Sharon nodded, reaching into her handbag, she tucked her shield onto her belt along with her service weapon, "Be careful. Is the scene still an active shooter situation? I'll head over to the morgue and let Dr. Morales know what's coming his way."

Provenza offered, "We'll find out when we get there, but I think we've been called out only because of the number of dead bodies. A neighbor found them, according to the initial report. Patrol will have the scene secured by the time we arrive."

A/N: Boy or girl?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flynn rode with Provenza, and Mike rode with Amy, Julio and Buzz. Mike soon wished he'd ridden with Provenza and Flynn or even by himself. Grumping was less unnerving that Amy's wild driving, as if Julio were any better. Sometimes he wondered if Sykes had picked up her bad driving habits in Kabul, avoiding roadside IEDs, or had acquired it while working with Lt Cooper at SIS. Wherever she had learned, she made him unsettled. Mike Tao did not like being unsettled.

Flynn still had a big goofy grin plastered across his face as Provenza gave him the once then twice over.

"Flynn," he started, "Flynn, what the hell's wrong with you?" 

Shocked, Flynn turned to his partner, "What are you talking about?"

"You're grinning like the cat that ate the canary. You haven't stopped grinning since we left the Commander's office. Come to think of it, you had that stupid grin across you face then, too," groused Provenza.

"Louie," Andy began, "Sharon is having our baby. I'm going to be a Dad. A real Dad this time!"

"Aren't you two too old for that?"

"I guess not," laughed Andy. "We..."

"Stop. Don't want to hear it!" snapped Provenza quickly. "What is heard cannot be unheard!"

They drove in silence for only a few blocks. Flynn went back to grinning at the thought of his lover carrying his child.

"When's the baby due?" Provenza inquired.

"Don't know. Sharon only found out about the baby this morning at her annual physical for the department. She thinks maybe the honeymoon, you know." Andy followed up, "She's got an appointment with the OB later this week. We might know more then. I'm guessing they are going to follow her really closely because of her age and all that could go wrong."

"You know all this mess started with you calling her 'Sharon.' If you had just called her 'Captain,' we would not be in this fix," Provenza continued to complain.

Andy started talking with his hands, "Mess? What mess? Louie, this is the best day of my life!"

"When the kid gets here, who's going to stay up all night? You, my friend. The Commander, my friend. That's who!" Provenza started his rant. "Then when you both come into work dragging ass, I'm going to have to cover for you both. You know how I hate that and making excuses! At least it's Fritz not somebody else. Oh, and, **_THEN_** , what happens when the kid gets sick? Oh, I can see it now. And you thought she was bad when she first took on Rusty...oh, no, no, just you wait!"

"Geez," Andy shoved in edgewise. "No, no, no! Yourself. You are not going to kill my joy. Not this time, you grumpy old, emphasis on old, man! I'm happy. Sharon's happy. We'll figure out the details as we go. We both have ample experience. I know how NOT to do it, and she knows how TO do it. Only this time, she won't have to do it single-handed. We'll manage. You'll see."

They pulled up to the crime scene. A patrolman lifted the tape for the car to travel under. Amy and her car load of detectives were right behind them. Provenza took note of the journalists.

"Keep those reporters back, well back, from the crime scene!" he ordered the lead patrolman as the reporters shouted questions at the Captain.

Julio noted softly, "Kendall is here already. He just got out of the van."

"Good, we'll get a prelim before sending the Commander the bodies," Amy added.

"You might not want to do that so quickly," Provenza muttered.

Mike looked at him funny, "Why not?"

"Flynn got the Commander..." Provenza started to share the news then thought better of it, "Oh, never mind," he muttered as he threw his hands up then down.

The others gave Flynn a quizzical look and checked in with the patrolman who held the date-time-department log roster of the comings and goings of officials. Kendall was examining the mother first. She was seated in a chair in the living room. The team looked around carefully. Buzz began to memorialize the scene and the victims.

Flynn was the first to speak, "No blood. Kendall, why no blood?"

Kendall twisted around to look at the team, "Not shot, not stabbed. Maybe asphyxiated or poisoned See, the typical cherry red blotches that accompany CO poisoning."

Amy's ears perked up, "Poisoning? Are you thinking they were poisoned?"

Flynn felt a little lightheaded, "Mike, you see any open windows. It smells funny in here."

Tao stood up and also weaved a bit, shook his head, "No. If it's CO, it's still in here."

Amy began to gag. Julio moved her toward the door and outside.

Flynn and Toa shouted together, "Everybody out of here! Now!"

Once outside, they called the Fire Department to air out the house out before going back inside. Provenza pulled Kendall into the middle of the team "huddle," he nodded, "Go on Kendall. Tell us what you observed before we had to get out."

"Not sure about COD or TOD. I had only just arrived as you guys were pulling up. There was no vomit or indication that she had gagged on anything. No ligature marks. She was kind of red, so maybe carbon monoxide? I had not yet gotten a good look for petechial hemorrhages in the eyes though. Dr. Morales will be able to tell on tox-screens back at the morgue," Kendall analyzed for the team. "I had not gotten to the bedrooms where the children were."

"Man, am I doubly glad Sharon did not come out now," remarked Flynn casually even as Provenza glared at him. "What?!" was his rejoinder to his partner.

After ventilation, SID continued tagging and bagging the personal effects of the dead. Julio and Amy went into the bedrooms while Mike and Andy looked around the living room and dining room. Julio and Amy found the children tucked into their beds as if put down by the mother before she sat down in the living room last night and departed this life. Her bed had remained made.

Provenza looked through the kitchen, under the sink, in the fridge and cabinets, on the counters. No one found anything that remotely looked out of place or looked like poison. Andy took Mike into the garage to see what we out there. Tao checked the car. To his dismay, the family car was out of gas with the keys in the ignition.

"Andy, this puppy is out of gas," he remarked as he got out of the driver's seat. "The ignition is engaged."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Andy mused.

Mike nodded, "That funny smell could have been what was left from the fumes from this. It's a Flex-Fuel car and wouldn't smell like a conventional gasoline internal combustion engine."

Andy nodded in agreement, "Yeah. it's why we didn't recognize the smell when we went inside."

Provenza joined them, his anger was beginning to swell, "Then we could be looking at a murder-suicide. Mother decides life's no good, wants to take the kids out with her, turns on the car, pumps the house full of fumes. With the door between the kitchen and garage was open, all of life's little problems are all solved."

Amy, finally got her head cleared, added, "What happened to 'It's always the husband'?"

All eyes turned to her.

Julio ventured, "I'll look for husband or boyfriend once we get back."

"I'll drag her financials," Mike offered.

"Let's see who this vehicle is registered to," Andy spoke up as he pulled out his phone.

"Okay, people," Provenza ordered, "if there is nothing left for us to see here, back to the Murder Room. I'll call the Commander with an update. Buzz, did you get everything filmed?"

"Of course, Captain," Buzz said authoritatively.

Amy made immediately for the Murder Board and began to put the victims' photos up. Next up went theories and an empty column for "Persons of Interest" and "Suspects." The rest of the team began the various computer searches related to the case. Under "Murder Weapon" was a photo of the car they found in the garage. Next to it was a question mark since the COD had yet to be determined.

Andy went to the board and wrote by the vehicle's photo the registration information: Alicia Greene, age 34. It was registered to the victim. Nothing suspicious so far.

Ms Greene, Julio discovered, was a recent transplant from Indianapolis. There was no husband in the picture at the moment. The husband turned out to be a wife-beating petty criminal and in prison in Indiana. Next, Julio started to investigate her parents who were also back in Indiana.

Commander Raydor was at the morgue when the first of the bodies arrived from the crime scene. Two bags were brought in on a gurney and transferred to the table. Sharon gave the edge of the table a death-grip as Dr. Morales unzipped the first bag. Even through the nitrile gloves, Dr. Morales could hear her ring make the distinctive "tink" sound of metal on metal as her fingers wrapped tightly around the edge. A 4-year old girl lay inside. Next was the body of an infant boy. Dr. Morales laid them at opposite ends of the table.

He looked at Sharon whose eyes were already filled with tears, "You sure you want to go through this?"

Letting go of the table, she wrapped her body tightly with her own arms and gave a little nod, "If not me, then who?"

"Just remember, the sink is over there," he reminded her. "Pregnancy can upset even the strongest stomach. And, Sharon," he spoke ever so gently, "I know how the deaths of kids affect you in particular, especially now, but I have to ask you not to vomit on my dead bodies."

Quietly she thought, _"He'd be funny if this were not so sad."_ She closed her eyes tightly, drew in her breath, steeled herself, and nodded before opening them again. He drew blood for a tox-panel from each child. By that time, Kendall had brought in the older child and then the mother. Blood was also drawn.

"I'm not going to open them up, at least not the kids, unless something other than carbon monoxide poisoning comes back on tox. I'll look over the X-Rays for any prior history of physical abuse. I'll speak with their pediatrician, school nurse, the usual. If nothing pops, they will go to the 'burrito room' until claimed by next of kin," Dr. Morales spoke softly. "For now, I can't see anything on the bodies, no needle marks, no bruising, nothing out of the ordinary."

He turned to the mother's body and began "an eyeball" exam, "No needle marks here either. I don't see anything other external injuries. No recently broken bones. I'll look at X-Rays and tox panel to see what's what. Liver temp puts death about five hours ago."

He looked up into Sharon's eyes, "Hey. How are you doing?"

She shuddered a sigh, "Been better and will be again."

Dr. Morales removed his gloves and pulled down the protective gear he wore. He ambled over to where she stood and looked at her with a smile.

"Congratulations to you and Andy. I'm really happy for you. And that baby, well, he or she is going to be one lucky kid," he pulled her into a gentle hug.

She turned away from the table and returned the hug with a soft genuine smile, "Thanks so much."

The X-Rays came in and Morales snapped them into place. He studied the children's then turned his attention to the mother's, "Well, now. Look what we have here," he said as he leaned into the X-Ray.

Sharon joined him, "What's that? It looks out of place."

"Because it is," Dr. Morales turned to her. "It looks like a tumor of some kind. It could account for bizarre behavior like killing yourself and your kids. I will have to crack the skull and examine the tumor to know more. You might want to go back to the PAB since this is going to take some time. And, I can assure you that you really, really don't want to be here for that. I'll call you when I find out anything."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sharon returned from the morgue and moved the entire team into the Conference Room. She took her usual spot somewhere near the center of the table so she could see the team as they took chairs, coffee cups in hand.

Sharon settled in with a cup of tea, "I wanted to let you all know at the same time. Andy and I are expecting a child in a few months or so. We should know more later this week. Per department policy, this will keep me out of the field and on desk duty, but other than that, nothing changes."

Julio and Buzz let out whoops while Amy scooted closer to her Commander and gave her a hug. Provenza just rolled his eyes and looked at the still goofy grin on his partner who had eyes only for Sharon. Mike reached over and shook Flynn's hand and slapped him on the back. Sharon's face has the same silly wide smile as she gazed at Andy, her beloved Andy. She'd let Chief Howard know later this morning. Andrea and Gavin were also on the quick notification list as were Sharon's and Andy's other children.

Slowly, the team settled back into briefing mode. Julio began with a rundown of the family of Ms Greene.

"Middle class family from Indianapolis. Husband is in jail for domestic assault, has a track record of petty criminal stuff to go with it. He's got at least another seven years. Her parents look clean," Julio dispensed his information. "She's an accountant, a skill that can move cross country without much trouble, too."

Mike offered, "The financials look clean as well. They were cash strapped, but managing to make the ends meet. Her parents gave her the money to move here and get started again. She was employed by a real estate firm in Santa Monica. It appears that the firm got her the rental house where we found the family. It had been one of their listings."

Sharon delivered what information Dr. Morales had thus provided, "Time of death was about four in the morning. There were no obvious signs of struggle or drugs. On Alicia Greene's X-Rays was some kind of tumor on her brain. He wanted to take a deeper look at it and run the tox panels before offering an official cause of death."

"But it's looking like a plain old murder - suicide," Provenza concluded.

"Was there a note?" Flynn wanted to know.

Amy offered, "Not that we've found in the evidence that SID brought back. Then again, only about half of suicides leave notes to begin with."

"Short of something completely out of left field," Provenza offered, "this case will close shortly after lunch."

Sharon tilted her head, "Sadly, it looks that way. Has Indianapolis PD or Marion County Sheriff been notified of the deaths so they can make the notification to her parents?"

"As soon as we finish here, Commander," Mike replied, "I am going to contact their homicide division and let them know what we know so far. I'm also going to look through her computer and phone files for any pertinent evidence."

"Good. Thanks Mike," the Commander nodded. "Anything else that the team needs to hear?"

They all shook their heads.

"Okay. Back to the paperwork then," she concluded as she pushed back from the table.

Andy hung back a moment, taking Sharon's arm, "I won't smother you, but I will hover. Just thought you should know ahead of time," he chuckled. "No skipping meals. No staying at work until late night. No taking work home. We want a healthy baby and mother."

Sharon tried to give him "that look," but she failed. Over the rims of her glasses, "Noted. I guess I'm on the receiving end of 'supervision' now."

Andy nodded in the affirmative with a gigantic smile. Sharon headed off to Fritz Howard's office to tell him their personal good news as well as the sad news from the multiple homicide scene her team had examined. The rest of the day passed quietly and uneventfully. At the close of business, the case was closed as a murder-suicide with the Medical Examiner's recommendation.

Andy placed calls to his children to let them know about the coming sibling. Nicole was thrilled with the news and a little jealous. Andy had been mostly absent even when physically present as she grew up. It was the "Sharon Effect" that had reunited them as family. She could now trust her Dad to watch the kids while she and Dean had "date nights."

Sharon had already gotten hold of Emily and Ricky earlier in the day. Emily was in Portland, finally on the same coast as the rest of the family. Her rehearsal schedule could complicate contacting her, but this was not the case this afternoon. Her squeal of delight nearly deafened her mother on the other end of the phone. Ricky was easy - text him and wait for him to call back. Ricky was less enthusiastic. That left Rusty.

Rusty had texted to let Sharon know he was going to eat with Gus at the restaurant where Gus was practicing and perfecting his craft. He figured to be home around 9 o'clock. She texted back that he'd get the "good news" when he got home. Sharon plotted that would bring Rusty home on time, not at some later hour than she planned on waiting up for his arrival.

Dr. Dutton had given her preliminary "to do" lists to go with the prenatal vitamins. High on the list was getting no fewer than 8 hours of sleep each and every night, and preferably 9 to 10 hours of rest. With a partially empty nest her tendency to be a workaholic, now that Andy and she shared home, would simply have to be left behind for the sake of their child. Doctor's orders - no taking work home. Andy had reemphasized that earlier. Moreover, Andy had made it plain, he was in charge of supervision of patient affairs this time around. The next few months would surely try their relationship as pampering his wife was at the top of his personal "to do" list.

Andy was not a big list and schedule kind of guy unless it came to professional sports. For the Dodgers, he kept a calendar of home games. He was passionate about his Dodgers baseball. Away games were noted for the sports package he had on the television. For most of the televised games, he knew he had Sharon to watch with him.

They would pop popcorn or consume chips as they kicked back. Sitting on her legs restricted blood flow, so now 'kicking back' meant Sharon stretched out, head in Andy's lap or tucked into his side. Sometimes other team members would share in the festivities. With the baby on the way, Andy stepped out of his no-list comfort zone and would start tracking everything. Not only did he keep his detective's notebook, but he also now carried a notebook that would follow the pregnancy and birth. Sometimes, he was sure to tread on Sharon's turf as the head list maker for the family. But he decided that he would simply take that risk.

Tonight's Dodger game was coming from the Windy City. The game was in the late innings when Rusty got home. He put his keys on the peg at the door and headed for the fridge. He plopped down in a chair near Sharon and Andy who were on the couch. Sharon had elevated her legs not so much for comfort at the moment but to not cause any potential difficulties for the precious soul she carried within. The fizz of a soda popping open greeted them all.

"Hey Sweetie!" Sharon chirped to him.

"Hey Mom," Rusty replied as he pushed the controller to get game stats displayed. "So, what's this good news you were teasing me with this afternoon?" Rusty asked as he scrolled through stats without looking up.

"You're going to have another new sibling in a few months," she said coyly.

Rusty immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at her and Andy, "Huh?"

"We 'old folks' are having a baby," Andy gently jabbed.

Rusty just started at them in disbelief, "What? What, like Abraham and Sarah?"

Sharon laughed and took a swig of her fruit juice, "We're not that old! But we are that pregnant."

"Oh, that's just gross," he retreated into an old habit. "You can't be. That's just not right!"

They all began to laugh as Rusty cut the game off so that he could put all his focus on this disturbing news.

"I would ask 'How?' but I don't think I want to know," gasped Rusty. "I guess the right thing to say is 'Congratulations!' At least you guys are more competent than my other mother. You should keep the baby," he concluded.

Andy, still chortling, "Well, thank you for your vote of confidence."

Sharon nudged him with an elbow, "I told you it would take him a little longer to warm up to the idea."

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Rusty wiped his eyes from laughing.

Sharon took a deep breath and smiled, "We won't know until somewhere between weeks 12 and 15. That's when ultrasound can tell but only if the baby is in the right position. Right now, he or she is about the size of a kidney bean. I cannot even feel him or her moving yet."

"And, we don't even know how old he is. We might get a better idea when we see the doctor on Friday afternoon," Andy added. "You and I have a lot of learning about babies to catch up on - for our new lives - over the next few weeks."

Rusty looked at his own hand trying to figure out what part of his finger represented a kidney bean size shape. He settled on the first joint of his pinkie.

"And the little guy already has a heart beating away. I'm hoping to hear his heart at the doctor's office," Andy was now getting more and more excited.

"That might be a little early, Honey," cautioned Sharon. "I don't recall hearing either Emily or Ricky until later on."

"Okay, well maybe," Andy sputtered, "anyway, he's got a heart forming. And a brain. And all the things that go with that."

Looking up from his fingers, "So, Mom, how come you aren't puking your guts out with morning sickness?" Rusty asked.

Sharon laughed, "I hardly knew I was pregnant with Emily or Ricky until late in the third trimester. Their ninth months were, shall I say, tougher because sitting, standing, lying down were all really uncomfortable positions. By her ninth month, Emily had tap shoes on and let me know that she was going to be a dancer. Ricky never seemed to sleep in his last month in the womb. Morning sickness happens to some women, but not to all of us. I think it's a 'plot device' for movies," Sharon shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Rusty shook his head. It was too much to take in all at once, "Old people," he muttered and laughed. "Well, I guess I'm happy for you both. Mom, you remember when I asked you if you knew what you were doing?"

Sharon smiled and nodded, "Yes, I do. And, I still do hope I know what I'm doing."

"Hey," interjected Andy, "speaking of other babies...how is your other mother and her in-laws doing with that sister of yours?"

"As okay as they can be, I guess," Rusty replied. "It's a really weird living arrangement, if you ask me. Oh well, at least Gary won't ever be in the picture. They said I could come over and see her whenever I wanted. Of course, now, I'm going to have my very own baby brother right here in the house before too long. Maybe I should get some practice in with my half-sister."

"You two are so very sure that this is a baby boy, aren't you?" Sharon chimed in. "How are you going to feel if this," she rubbed her tummy, "turns out to be a little girl?"

"Hey, I'm cool with that, too," Rusty offered.

"As long as she looks like her mom and not her dad," Andy chuckled and smiled, rubbing Sharon's tummy.

Rusty flicked the TV back on. Cheers and jeers went up from the couch and chair as the innings wore on. The game finished and the late local news came on. It had been a quiet day around town. The weather was cooperating. Even the yappy dog next door was quiet this evening. All was good for the Flynn household that early summer evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seated on the bench at the foot of the bed, Andy watched his wife undress, put on her nightgown, and pick out tomorrow's outfit. He had already changed into boxers and tee for the night.

He slipped up behind her and wrapped her in his arms, "I am so crazy in love with you. This has been the best day of my life."

Sharon turned to face him, "It has been picture perfect, hasn't it?"

They kissed and nuzzled together, sharing the same breath and space. They finished the typical evening routine before turning out the light in the bathroom, phones on chargers, and checking their spare weapons, kept in the bedside tables. Hating smudges and dust, Sharon cleaned her glasses carefully, placing them on the table before turning off her bedside lamp.

Andy flicked back the covers and fluffed the pillows, "Let's talk names."

Sharon tucked herself into her lover's arms, her back to his chest, allowing him access to the nape of her neck. He obliged her with kisses and gently rubbing his nose across the bare skin. He gently massaged her shoulders where he knew she carried all her stress. This always provoked approval humming. She reached behind herself and stroked his thigh and pulled him closer.

"If it's a boy, how about we give him names from our fathers?" Andy asked.

"My dad's middle name is Patrick. It goes so nicely with O'Dwyer, don't you think," smiled Sharon. "Kevin Patrick O'Dwyer."

"Mine's middle name was Joseph, but I really loved his old man, Kevin Flynn. So we've got a name in common," Andy chuckled. "Granddad Flynn was a beat cop in New York."

"I had an Uncle Joe. Well how does Joseph Patrick Kevin Flynn sound to you?" Sharon offered.

"What about Patrick Joseph Kevin Flynn?" Andy snickered.

Sharon repeated it softly, "Patrick Joseph Kevin Flynn. Yes, I think I like the sound of that. Write that one down on that notepad you've dragged to bed."

"Oh, you noticed that, did you?"

"Mmm hmm," Sharon murmured. "You want to write it all down."

"Yes, I do. I've got kids, sure, but I wasn't there for them," Andy sounded a little sad, "I want to be here for this little guy."

"What if he's a she?" Sharon threw out.

"Well, we can worry about _her_ names tomorrow," Andy directed. "For now, his or her mommy needs her rest."

Sharon rolled over to face Andy and stroked his five o'clock shadow. She kissed him tenderly and began whisper his name.

"You want..." he whispered back.

"I do. I want you," she nuzzled and kissed him.

"Well, let me assure you that you have all of me! If there were more, I'd give that to you, too," With that, Andy shut off the bedside light, adjusted clothing, and held his wife close as they enjoyed the intimacy of each other until sleep overtook them.

A few hours later, Sharon sat up and shrugged off the covers, "I'm hot."

Andy pulled her back and began to kiss her bare skin, "You don't have to tell me that - I know you are!"

She fell back into his arms across the bed, "Yes, but right now it's not that kind of hot. I need some cool air, Honey," she muttered back. "This is how I 'do' pregnant, Andy. I'm sorry, but I just get overheated."

"I guess last week was not the hot flashes of menopause then," Andy smirked. "Come to think of it, you haven't spooled the blankets since our honeymoon."

"No. I guess not," Sharon said mirthfully. "Hey, at least you can't complain about waking up in the middle of the night freezing because I stole the blanket again."

Andy was wide awake now and on an elbow. He ran his fingers through her hair before he got up to move the blanket away. He folded it like an accordion at their feet.

"This is what we did when I was a kid in New York. A mid-autumn night would start out warm and sultry then in a flash, it could get cold enough to want a blanket," he returned to bed. "This way, we'd have the blanket at hand to pull up quickly without having to get out of bed or put a warm foot on the cold floor."

"Better all the away around," she claimed as she adjusted herself back in bed after a quick trip.

She faced him and stroked his cheeks, "Andy, I am so happy that words just don't do what I feel for you justice."

He drank in her eyes, "You don't have to tell me that either. Sharon, you make me feel so loved and wanted...even as a kid, I never had this kind of feeling. Cherishing you is the easiest thing I've ever done."

"Perfect word. I do feel so cherished by you," she sighed. "Thank you, my love."

His fingers continued to play with her hair, "Oh, my honor and real pleasure. Good night, Beloved."

Sleep came gently and quickly to the couple as they returned to the usual position in bed. He gently drew circles across her shoulders and back instead of her waist and hips. Andy gave her some air space, but not too much space. Each craved the other's touch throughout the night.

Thursday would present them with a new case. Mike Tao picked up the phone when the call came in. He looked at his watch, "Guys! It only took them until 10 o'clock to come up with something for us to do."

"Whatcha got Mike?" Provenza wanted to know as he came around the corner, fresh cup of coffee in hand.

Still on the phone, Tao raised his free hand as he took notes with the other.

He read from the notepad, "Looks like there was a mass shooting at a strip mall. Suspect is still on the loose."

"Vests, people!" the Commander ordered in full-on Mom mode. "Until the perp or perps are apprehended, our work at the crime scene will include personal protection. And I want vests on **_before_** you get to the crime scene."

"Exactly," agreed Provenza. "And by all means, keep your eyes and ears open. You know how our Commander just loves her paperwork, so let's not give her any. Sykes with me, Tao stay put, Julio and Flynn. Where is Buzz? Let's go people."

Sharon clinched her hands then folded them across her chest as she watched her team head toward the elevator. Buzz scooted out last. Mike turned to his Commander as if asking for orders.

"I'm guessing the Captain," she started, "will want you to start running backgrounds once they get an idea of who we are looking for." She tucked stray hair behind her ear, "Sounds odd calling him 'Captain,' doesn't it?"

"Maybe," Tao grinned, "but it just seems to go nicely with calling you 'Commander.' Or at least it does for me."

She smiled, "Can you access street cams from your computer, Mike?"

He nodded, "I can," he turned to his screen and typed in passwords and what he wanted, "Here we go, Ma'am. As you can see Louie is driving. I can vouch for why he's not letting Amy drive. She has got to be the worst driver I've ever ridden with..."

"And to think I turned her loose with Rusty," chuckled Sharon as Mike turned his face to look up at her as she hunched over his shoulder to see the action on screen.

"Might have not been the best solution, but it's what was available at the time, as I recall," he commented. "Julio, as you can imagine can be pretty aggressive when he's got something to chase. I remember when we had the producer from _Badge_ in the car..."

"Oh, look at that!" Sharon interrupted. "Turn up the radio. We want to hear this."

Mike complied so that they now had sound and sight, "Maybe Provenza should have let Amy drive after all."

"Well, I would prefer they all come back alive," she noted as the pursuit rolled through cross street after cross street and street camera after street camera.

"Holy crap! He's done now. Look at that, Commander," Tao drew closer to the screen as if that would get him closer to the action. "Julio's on him now. That guy doesn't stand a chance," Mike chuckled.

"That's it! That's it!" shouted Tao as if he were cheering on his favorite team. "You got him, Julio. You got him! Way to go, Julio! Into that closed industrial zone!"

The car they were chasing turned into a dead zone lined with warehouses, some empty and some active.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Sharon, "We have lost the picture! Can you bring up the airship camera?"

Tao swiftly complied. Their view switched from eye level and immanent to distant and transcendent. The airship pursued then pulled back rather than run afoul of power lines. It circled around the hazard to air navigation. The radio crackled with a jumble of voices. Some were yelling while others seemed more composed. The airship observer directed the pilot to go around one more time that the subject vehicle had gotten lost in the warren of warehouses and tight roads between each monochrome building.

Sharon heard Flynn's voice asking the airship for more precise directions. Provenza and Julio split up. Each of Major Crimes's cars had a couple of black and whites trailing them as they entered the maze of alleys and access roads in the older industrial and warehouse district. Since Provenza was in one of the new Explorers, he was easy to spot and direct since there was a big number on the top of the vehicle. The airship maneuvered the ground assets into position forcing the suspect out of his stolen car and into the building. Julio was in the maroon Crown Vic that simply screamed unmarked police car.

Both sets of pursuers arrived at the back of a warehouse nearly simultaneously, having been directed from above. As directed, the team had already donned their vests before they left the PAB parking lot, so they were ready for action when they dismounted. Patrol officers got their rifles and bean bag shotguns out of the trunks and set the perimeter. Julio pulled his sniper rifle and set up and made for the warehouse opposite the one where the suspect had holed up.

"Mike, call and find out if a tactical team is en route and how much longer until they arrive at this scene," she directed.

"Captain," Raydor spoke into the radio, "hold off engaging the suspect until SWAT arrives. Just hold him in position. Don't let him outside the cordoned off area."

Provenza heard the Commander, "Will do. He's not going anywhere any time soon. The airship says he ducked into the building that we are in front of. Can you see his car? I'm deploying around the sides and back to hold him there."

Mike piped up, "We're watching. SWAT is nearly on scene, arrived in the industrial complex now."

With that, he motioned to Amy and Andy to take a couple of patrol officers and surround the building. Buzz was to stay close to Provenza's side and film it all.

"Caged animals can be as dangerous as wounded ones," Provenza cautioned Buzz. "Keep your head and your ass down and out of his line of sight."

Indeed moments later, SWAT pulled in behind the growing LAPD presence. After conferring with the Captain, SWAT began its examination of the structure. Thermal imaging gave them a good idea where the suspect was trying to hide.

Provenza took the bullhorn and demanded, "Okay, you in there. This is the LAPD. Toss your weapon out and then follow it, hands on your head. If we have to come in after you, you'll come out in a doggie bag."

It was quiet.

"Is that how you want your mother to see you one last time? In a doggie bag all shot to hell and back?" Provenza added.

It was quiet.

Provenza continued his psychological warfare, "We know you are in the northeast corner. So if you don't want to die today, get your scrawny ass out here right this minute. Toss the gun and get out here."

It was quiet.

Then the sound of a pistol hitting concrete greeted the team's ears before they even saw it launched in the direction of the ramp on the building. Then the palms of two hands appeared. Then a face that went with the hands came out of the building. He tucked his hands onto his head and stopped moving.

SWAT officers were already in position and took him to the ground. After being searched, stripped of his shirt, having his pockets turned inside out, he was handcuffed and stuffed into awaiting transport for the trip to the PAB and interrogation.

Sharon let out the breath that she'd been holding. She released the tension in her shoulders. Mike offered her a "high five" as they congratulated themselves on no shots fired, no FID, and a live suspect in custody.

"Got a name to go with that face," she asked Provenza on the radio. "Doggie bag. That's one to remember for later," she muttered to herself.

By now, Provenza had the young man's wallet in an evidence bag which he dug back out, "David Newhouse," he responded. He handed the license to Sykes to text to Tao.

Julio climbed back down and rejoined his team on the ground.

"Thanks, Captain. Mike will run his background while you supervise SID at the original crime scene. Let Julio and Andy see if SID is needed at the warehouse where you are now. We'll leave him in Interrogation Room One until all the team gets back," she said. "Well done to all!"

Her team was a well practiced group of professionals, and she was so very proud of them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After preliminary paperwork, home came later but not horribly so. Andy had taken off his tie and jacket when he got in. Sharon had also hung her jacket up when they got home. Keys went on the rack by the door on their designated pegs. In the event of a late night call out, everyone knew where his or her keys should be. Typically, Andy's car was last in, first out. Finding things in the dark just made it so much smoother to transition from the comfort and security of home to hurry up and out the door. It also served not to awaken the whole household in that event of the late night call out.

Parked on the street, Gus had made a lovely supper for his "adopted" family. He chose lots of color and a chicken dish for the entree. He made a point of avoiding ocean fish, fearing that mercury might contaminate "his" baby. He was thrilled that Rusty was going to get to have a younger sibling, raised by a nurturing family. Gus had some memory of his real father and his love as a little boy, but it was all lost with the stepfather who forced the siblings to run away. This new little one brought promise and hope into the mix of Gus's life.

Andy and Sharon headed to bed after the late evening news got to the scores they cared about and the weather report which they always doubted. It was Southern California's fire season when promised humidity never came. They left Gus and Rusty with the late night comedians or a movie. Rusty's classes that Friday included a lab that started at noon. He could afford to stay up a little later on Thursday nights.

Sharon brushed out her hair as Andy started to list girls' names from his notebook. She then joined Andy on the bed. They sat facing each other.

"So, let's go Irish names again," he started. "My mom's name was Grace."

"My mom's first name is Margaret, but I never really liked 'Peggy' which is what Dad calls her," responded Sharon. "I thought her middle name was wildly exotic, Maire (my RE)."

"Oh, I like that," Andy added in a faux Irish accent. "Maire Flynn has a good ring to it."

She giggled, "What are some other Irish baby girl names you can think of?"

"How about Fiona?" Andy offered.

"No, no," Sharon shook her head. "I think of big green cartoon ogres," she laughed. "Keep going."

"What about Colleen?" Andy followed through, "My grandmother was Colleen."

Sharon nodded, "Caitlin. I have an aunt named Caitlin."

"Cora," Andy added. "I had an aunt named Aunt Cora. Oh, could she ever cook!"

"Cora sounds so 'old,'" frowned Sharon.

"Yeah, I guess it does, doesn't it?" he chuckled. "It sounds like a little white haired lady in the third pew back at Mass."

"Enya."

"Like the singer?"

"Eleanor."

"Like the Beatles song, Eleanor Rigby? No, not a happy song."

They threw names out, Siobhan, Sinead, Elaine, Abigail, Erin, Amanda, and so on, striking the ones they did not immediately find pleasing or that went well with "Flynn," the name a daughter of theirs would start life with. Eventually after half an hour of testing names with "Flynn," they came to "Maire Caitlin Grace Flynn."

Andy wrote that in his baby notebook under the boy's name they had deliberated on the night before. So the Flynn baby would be either Maire or Patrick Flynn when he or she got to pre-school.

There was no major case Friday morning to call them out after midnight nor to greet them first thing as the team assembled for the day. Just before noon, Sharon and Andy headed to the OB/GYN office for her first exam. When they arrived and got the check-in process started, Andy looked around the room. He was surprised by the number of fathers-to-be were there with him. He reflected that as a first-time dad, he was not at all interested in doctors' offices nor classes for breathing at delivery. Now, he could not imagine being anywhere else.

Sharon felt slightly out of place. The majority of the women were in their 20s with one or two in their 30s. She stood out, out of place, in her 50s. _Menopause baby_ , she kept thinking to herself. At least Andy had come with her. She snaked her fingers in between his and smiled at him, leaning into his shoulder. In the faces of the other patients, she read amusement, indifference, and bewilderment.

One young couple actually look terrified. She did wonder to herself how she got here. It was bewildering to both Andy and her, to say the least. Once past the bewilderment, they were thrilled and happy to have a child of their union, not that he or she would push out any of the other children they held so dear.

They had Dr. Dutton's office send over Sharon's pertinent records to this office. Her file had begun and was soon to add the seemingly endless reams of paper that she had to fill out today. Andy looked over and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I thought the new health care system was supposed to streamline all this," he remarked.

Sharon cut her eyes over at him, "So did I."

He gently bumped her shoulder and put his arm around her.

"It's a good bet we will only have to do this once," he joked.

"At our age, I should hope so!" was her retort.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flynn?" There names were called out half an hour after giving the reams of filled out paper to the clerk behind the frosted sliding glass.

Hand extended, Dr. Zehava Solomon, a slightly-built woman of about 60, greeted them with a big smile, "So good of Loraine Dutton to refer you. I am Dr. Zehava Solomon."

"She said that you were the best in the high risk pregnancy category," Sharon shook her hand.

"And you think of yourself as high risk?"

"Well, don't you?" Sharon remarked.

"Of course I do, but I wanted to know where you stood. I see you have two other children, but they are already grown. No miscarriages, which is a good and hopeful indicator. Loraine started you on a regimen of prenatal vitamins and sleep and rest discipline. Is this all correct?" the doctor wanted to clarify.

"Correct. Is there an easier way to get those pills down?" Sharon inquired.

Dr. Solomon shrugged, "You could try a smooothie for breakfast. Grind them and throw them in. Or, you can use an ancient Jewish Mom trick - applesauce."

Sharon got a giggle out of that, "Yes, I have used that trick when my kids were little and unwilling to take their meds. When he was all of nine, Ricky had pneumonia and the antibiotics seemed to him to be bigger than he was. Back in that day, it was so much easier with capsules. You just took them apart and stirred their contents into the applesauce and down it went."

"Do you cook?" asked Dr. Solomon.

"Not much, not any longer, victims of a hyper-busy schedule of murder and mayhem. Why?"

"I have a mortar and pestle designed to crush spices for cooking that I used to use when my kids were small. It's easier to grind the tablet than trying to smash it with a spoon. Spoons tend to make the pills slide or simply pop out from under the spoon," Dr. Solomon leaned in as if telling a dear secret. "My husband tried using a hammer which left marks on the countertop. It was mortar and pestle all the way after that."

That elicited a big grin from Sharon as she conjured the image in her mind and the likely argument that followed the indentations made on the counter.

"So what next?" Andy looked at his watch.

"Next, we talk about sonograms, amniocentesis, and other tests to see if the baby is healthy or going to have problems," Dr. Solomon turned serious.

"Problems?"

"The first problem, if you want to call it that, is Down syndrome which is higher in incident with maternal ages over 35. During routine cell division something goes awry and too much genetic material ends up on chromosome 21. So, it's also known as Trisomy-21 in its most common form. At your age, you may have a 1 in 10 chance of having a special baby. We have several ways we can test prenatally for it. 'Amnio' is 100 percent accurate, but it also risks miscarriage. So, I'd prefer to use other diagnostic tools first.

"Down syndrome is not the only congenital birth defect tied to age of the mother. I see it's customary for you to drink wine with dinner. That stopped last night. You don't smoke nor does your husband. This is good. You don't use drugs on a regular basis - legal or illegal. Again, this is a good start for your child. No aspirin from here forward. If you absolutely need an analgesic, use Tylenol but not on a daily basis. Ease back on caffeine until you eliminate it.

"We also have a higher incident of premature births in older mothers. Are you willing to go on bed rest, if it's called for?"

"For my child, anything! What about exercise?" Sharon agreed summarily as a very worried Andy nodded.

"I see you swim. Keep that up. Walking but not jogging or running. You may do some moderate weight training but no calisthenics. I want you to avoid jarring or shaking. So if you go to the circus - Ferris wheel but no bump cars," she said whimsically, causing the couple to relax.

"Should I take more calcium?" Sharon inquired.

"You should already be on calcium with vitamin D already, given your age. So, yes, keep that extra calcium, over what is in the prenatal vitamins, will help you keep your bones as your baby forms his or hers. However, we don't want too much calcium which can cause problems for your coronary health."

"So are there other problems?" Andy asked.

"There are always problems that can happen, Mr. Flynn. We'll do a baseline sonogram today. And I will order more sonograms that I might normally do for a woman in her 20s. The sooner we find fetal abnormalities, the sooner we can make a good decision about what to do."

Sharon was emphatic, "Abortion is not an option. We're both Catholic..."

"Besides, in our line of work, we already see too much death to add to it with our own child," Andy said firmly.

Dr. Solomon smiled knowingly and nodded, "Very good. I am Orthodox and do not perform abortions unless the mother's life is in dire jeopardy. We Jews agree with you Catholics when it comes to voting for all human life, no matter the stage. Unfortunately, maternal age also carries with it the higher than average chance of maternal death and premature delivery as I noted earlier, delivery before 37 weeks. Older Moms can also suffer from high blood pressure, pre-eclampsia and gestational diabetes."

Andy gave Sharon a worried look as he jotted down these possibilities in his notebook.

The paperwork was put away, "My nurse will take you to the sonogram room. Let's take a first look at this little soul."

Janice guided Sharon and Andy to another room where she could disrobe and put on a typical hospital gown, open at the front. Andy was given the tube of jelly to warm in his hands, unless his wife preferred chilled jelly for her belly.

The first pass presented a tiny object floating in a sac of fluid.

"Hey, I thought he was supposed to look like a kidney bean," remarked Andy as he leaned into the screen to get a better view. "He looks more like a peanut."

"Honey, it was the size of a kidney bean, not the shape," snickered Sharon.

Andy just stared at the image as his grin widened, "Yeah? Well, I'm calling him Peanut." Without looking at Sharon, "This is really happening. I'm going to be a Dad, a real Dad."

"Peanut, huh?" Sharon started as she swept her palm across Andy's back as they both watched the screen with heightened interest. "Well, we'll see about that for a nickname."

"Actually, we cannot tell if 'Peanut' is a him or her at this point," offered Dr. Solomon. "We can only get the beginnings of how the development is coming along and an idea of how far along you are, Mrs. Flynn."

After a few more passes, "This little soul is about 8 weeks along. It looks like everything that is supposed to be inside is inside not outside. I see no neural tube defects, which is very good. So all things being as they should be, in 32 more weeks, you will have your little 'Peanut' to have and hold."

The sonogram photos were printed out for the couple, "At roughly 12-16 weeks, we can tell if it's a boy or girl. I will also want to take a much closer look at the heart and lung development. Today, I can say, you are carrying a single child. Twins would have made things more complicated, but not impossible."

"We dodged a bullet on that one, Andy," laughed Sharon.

"Well, some times twins can happen in the 'menopause baby' season. Your body does not quite know what to do - drop one egg, no egg, more than one egg. I've seen multiples in older women," Dr. Solomon commented.

She looked back at the paperwork and continued, "So you've had two normal vaginal deliveries, so we can likely plan on a third. However, I am not ruling out a C-section until much later in your pregnancy."

"A C-section?" Sharon queried.

"If there are problems, yes. Delivery is quicker for the both of you. Quick with an epidural is sometimes necessary if you or the baby become distressed. I don't want to put you or the baby through a long delivery; it can just be too hard on the heart. For older mothers, I recommend C-sections well over half the time," Dr. Solomon instructed.

"So, how often will we be doing sonograms?" Andy wondered.

"Next month should be soon enough for the next one. Now, I do want to hear about **_any_** abnormal discharge, spotting, anything out of the ordinary should they occur before I see you again. Since you've been pregnant before, Mrs. Flynn, your body will have a better idea of what to do," she encouraged them. "I would expect that your breasts have felt lumpier and fuller than usual, maybe even tender. It's all part of the body gearing up to deliver a baby and sustain a baby. You know the drill," she chuckled.

"So everything looks good?" Andy worried.

"Everything looks normal at this point. Your wife is healthy and active. These are all good things that contribute to a good outcome. As you've already noted, age can complicate even the most normal of all things - pregnancy and delivery. So, we will be keep close eyes on you."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

 **A/N: Reflect on your childhood experience with** ** _The Wizard of Oz._** **All may not be as it seems.**

The day before the next doctor visit, Sharon felt the baby moving. Peanut was a grad total of 12 weeks old and happy as could be, safe and surrounded by love. For Sharon, it was like Emily and Ricky - little butterflies in her belly. She tried describing the feeling to Andy who kept trying to feel his "son" move. He even went so far as to place his ear to see if he could hear the little one swimming around. Sharon reassured him that he'd feel the baby moving soon enough. Nevertheless, he felt left out for the moment.

At ultrasound #2, the baby was not cooperative. He or she remained "Peanut" for the time being. However, Andy did finally get to see the baby looking like a little human moving around like mad in his or her mother's womb. Everything still looked good. Next Andy got to hear the baby's heart beating. He drew in a deep sigh as tears crept down his face and mixed with his ever-present big, goofy grin of fatherhood, genuine fatherhood for the first time.

Sharon was cognizant that this meant that she was about to be smothered by Andy's constant attention. Hearing the heart beating a million miles a minute made it real for Andy in the same way feeling the butterflies made it real for Sharon. In a few short weeks, Andy would also be able to feel their little Peanut wiggling around. The monitor read 130 beats per minute as Dr. Solomon pointed out and smiled.

At 16 weeks, Sharon and Andy got bad news with the ultrasound. As a mother over 35, this problem was more prevalent than in younger mothers. Peanut's placenta had implanted low in the womb. _Placenta previa_ was the proper term. It all but guaranteed a C-section for delivery. It could also cause problems in the event of premature delivery. Dr. Solomon reminded them to keep an eye out for bleeding, for this was one of the most common symptoms with or without pain. Any bleeding required immediate action and ultrasound to determine exactly what was going on with Peanut.

Provenza noted silently that his best friend seemed to have misplaced his infamous hot temper in all this pregnancy stuff. He was sure that Sharon's pregnancy hormones must have moved over to Andy's side of the bed. Furthermore, Flynn was abnormally vigilant to the slightest change in mood of his wife, any signs of discomfort, any movement at all warranted his notice. Flynn was more patient and kinder than his usual self which had always been first to call a dirtbag a dirtbag when it came to their usual group of suspects. He now left the calling of the dirtbags to Julio or to Provenza. After the bad news, Sharon made it a point that there would be **NO BABY SHOWER** until much closer to delivery. When she put her foot down, few were interested in crossing that line which had been clearly drawn for them all.

Nonetheless, Amy and Andrea did being hatching plans for later on. All the baby things that had gone with Emily and Ricky had long been passed to others who needed them. Julio was down for the car seat. Patrice put the Provenzas down for crib while Louie grumbled a little bit about the expense. It turned out that Patrice could give an even more convincing "Darth" glare than Sharon could which put to rest any fussing coming from Louie's side of the office.

Mike wanted to get a good stroller with tons of storage space for long walks that he and his wife had enjoyed with their children. He picked out the "Land Rover" of strollers and put it on Layaway. He knew that his Commander was more health conscious than her husband, so walks would do them both good after the baby got here.

Amy was all about the "safari bag" as she called it. Since leaving the house with an infant was like going on safari she reasoned, she was going to get Peanut all set up for life in the "field" as she put it in her best Army-ese. Buzz planed a major video and photo album of Peanut from the first ultrasound photos to two years old, parties included. And maybe, just maybe - he might extend it further into Peanut's life if they were all having fun doing it.

For Rusty's part, he volunteered work, to include shopping which everyone knew he hated to do. He would do Peanut's laundry, bottles, and all the rest, so that Sharon could simply enjoy the baby. He even promised to learn how to change diapers, practicing on his new half-sister. After all, he reasoned that while it's called "labor" when you have the kid; the real labor starts after the kid gets here. He'd take that labor on for his gift.

Andrea pledged a spa weekend of choice for the "new" parents. She would care for Peanut while they were away. She also would spare no expense to throw a most lavish of baby shower minus silly baby shower games for her friends. She would corral a heavenly guest list with gifts to match.

Gavin pledged to redecorate the baby's room appropriately. He even went so far as to have a peanut-themed mobile constructed for the little one who would be calling him Uncle Gavin once he or she learned to talk.

Dr. Fernando Morales started a college fund for "his" Peanut. By 16 weeks, everyone who knew either Sharon or Andy was all over the pregnancy with salutations, prayers, and good wishes. Sharon was continually amazed at the outpouring of love she was experiencing from the very people who had hated her just as fiercely a few short years ago when she was the head of Internal Affairs and personally led the Force Investigations Division within IA. Life truly could change all in one instant in time!

The baby pool set up by Provenza and Tao was rearranged quickly. No one had money on a full term baby. Now the dates ranged from 39 weeks back to 35 weeks. Neither did anyone put money on miscarriage or really, really "premie" Peanut Flynn. Provenza had already money in a separate pool for baby's gender. He was certain that Flynn was wrong and bet $20 on Peanut being a girl. He'd always had good success with "It's a Girl" balloons in the past, so why stop now? In fact, he bought several and decorated Flynn's desk with them.

At 18 weeks, Sharon had an especially difficult case. She found herself with a small bleed. Andy immediately called Dr. Solomon who directed them to the ER at St. Catherine's where Peanut would be born one day. The ultrasound showed the placenta right where it had been two weeks prior - sitting on the cervix. Andy and Sharon relaxed as best they could. It was not the feared horrible news of a miscarriage. It was "moderate" news as Provenza would call it when he arrived during evening visiting hours.

On the good news end of the spectrum - Peanut finally cooperated! It's a girl! It's a girl! was all that Andy could utter for hours as he passed out fat cigars to his buddies both at the office and at AA. He did not want his unbridled joy to trigger any negative side effects from all the endorphins coursing their way through his brain. He held to daily meetings during the pregnancy. When things calmed down, he could go back to a more routine schedule. Being present to his wife and to his new child were all that mattered to Andy at the moment. Provenza happily collected from Buzz and Julio, sharing the winnings with Amy.

At 20 weeks, the ultrasound found a urinary tract obstruction, an abnormality requiring prenatal surgery. Still, more good news than bad: Maire's heart was developing just fine. A few days later, the surgery was performed.

"Andy?" Sharon whispered, eyes still closed.

He shifted in the chair and leaned in closer to her, "Right here, Sweetheart."

"Peanut?"

"Right where she's supposed to be," he reassured her with a smile and kiss to her forehead. "Dr. Solomon says everything went textbook perfectly for both you and Peanut."

Sharon drifted back to sleep murmuring about still calling her baby girl Peanut while Andy whispered that she would always be their little Peanut, no matter her age.

At 24 weeks, Sharon had gained the requisite 15 pounds. She was normally a slender woman, so now she looked like a slender woman who had begun to swallow a rugby ball.

At 28 weeks, the Commander and Flynn were in an interview room with a suspect. A uniformed officer stood nearby. Both detectives' hands lay on the table in front of them, ready to open file folders as the interview unfolded. Suddenly, the suspect jumped up, slammed the table in the direction of Sharon and Andy. It happened too quickly for Andy to blunt the blow to Sharon's midsection, toppling her to the floor. The suspect wrestled the uniformed officer for his weapon.

Provenza hurried into the interview room when he saw the unexpected confrontation beginning. He was also too late. Lieutenant Flynn picked up his Commander gently and helped her to her feet. As Flynn was moving Commander Raydor out of the room, Provenza and Julio entered weapons drawn. The man, in turn, became combative and lashed out at all of them. Julio was finally able to beat the gun out of the suspect's hands just as Provenza fired the fatal shot. The Medical Examiner would later determine he had ingested PCP shortly before the interview had even begun.

Sharon was admitted to St. Catherine's and placed on monitored bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. Dr. Solomon ordered steroids for Maire to improve her chances should she come early, now much more likely. Her lungs just needed more time to develop. If time was not forthcoming, then the meds might improve the little soul's chances of survival without major problems.

At 30 weeks, Sharon had problems. Over Sharon's strenuous objections, the deep vein thrombosis that she'd developed, would necessitate an early delivery for Maire. Sharon wanted to give Peanut more time in the womb, her own DVT be damned. Pregnancy had prevented the normal treatment regime for DVT. Andy overruled and agreed with Dr. Solomon that at 32 weeks, Peanut had a better chance outside the womb than Sharon buying more time at the expense of her own life.

Peanut was coming into this world 8 weeks early. The NICU was perfectly ready for her arrival. The plan was for her to begin life in NICU for 4-6 weeks as needed. She would need to put on weight as the rest of her tiny body finished developing and adjusted to life outside the womb.

Andy stood at Sharon's head as the delivery began. He wanted to see his little Peanut born. Just as the incision was made, Sharon went into respiratory distress then into cardiac arrest. An embolism had lost its grip and was on the move. It lodged in her aorta. The rosary she had been praying for Maire fell to the floor. Andy watched his beloved wife dying before his very eyes. He fell to the floor on his knees, weeping, and rocking in agony. A pale blue Maire was brought forth.

Not a sound was heard in the room except Andy's muffled keening as twin medical staffs worked hard to save two lives. The child was passed over Sharon's body to a waiting neo-natal specialist. After long minutes, Maire finally made some soft gurgling noises. All he had left of Sharon was Maire who had been barely revived before being quickly whisked away to the NICU before he could even hold her in his arms. Sharon was not so lucky. Her respiratory problems continued to cascade downward. After over an hour of trying to revive her, it was called. Andy was led away.

 **A/N: Quickly, quickly now. Turn the page.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Screaming Peanut! and Sharon! and Oh God NO! over and over again, Andy jerked awake soaked in sweat. He was bolt upright in the bed. The first thing he saw was the "It's a Girl!" balloon tied off on the foot of the bed. Provenza had been there already. Then he thought he saw familiar glasses on the tray table.

Sharon leaned further over him, "You're awake! Thank God! The fever finally has broken. Sweetheart, I was so worried about you."

She had just emerged from the bathroom where she had just instilled more eye drops to soothe the red and burning from days of sitting with Andy and trying to cool his body when she heard his shouting.

As she had been doing for a week or so, Sharon bathed the sweat away with a damp washcloth. Andy was breathing hard with his chest pounding, partly from fear and partly from sitting bolt upright. Panting, Andy pulled her closer to himself and gazed with awe into her loving eyes.

"You're alive," he finally choked out.

Sharon smiled at him, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Peanut?" Andy asked desperately.

Sharon looked around the room, "I think I ate the last bag of them last night for dinner."

Andy was now completely disoriented and flopped back on the pillow. He looked around and shook his head. Her glasses, her rosary, and her well worn breviary were sitting on the tray table right where he'd first seen them. However, now he really saw them. His panting was slowing and returning to normal breathing as her hand rested on his chest.

"Where am I?" he huffed.

"At St. Catherine's," Sharon stroked his face tenderly.

Andy reached his hand out to touch his wife's belly, "The baby?"

Sharon looked genuinely puzzled, "What baby?"

"Our baby. Peanut. I mean Maire," Andy's eyes grew wild with worry again.

Sharon stopped wiping his sweat off and gave him a most concerned and tender look, "Honey. I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant ever again. Jack...Jack brought home a gift that keeps on giving after one of his escapades in Vegas. Not everything that happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. It was after Ricky had been born. I had two ectopic pregnancies that ended my childbearing days and nearly my life the second time. I guess I never got around to telling you that bit of my medical history. We spent so much time on yours."

Andy worked to control his breathing. Then he pulled the sheets back and started to hunt for bullet holes. Sharon watched him bewildered.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a cop. I got shot. Where?"

"You weren't shot..."

Andy looked at Sharon with just the hint of an accusation in his eyes, "Then what am I doing here?"

"You were bitten by a mosquito, at least that is what the doctors think," she began.

Andy's face wrinkled in puzzlement, "A mosquito?"

"On our honeymoon. On Tupper Lake? Remember?" Sharon was now the one with questions on her face.

He snorted, "Which one? There were so many on the pier where I was fishing."

Then Andy breathed a sigh of relief. At least he had not dreamed their marriage, "So we really are married?"

Sharon smiled, her eyes began the smile that quickly spread to all of her face, "Yes. You were delirious with fever for the last week, but not that delirious," she held his ring finger next to hers so he could see.

"Delirious?"

She nodded, "It took them forever to diagnose the encephalitis. It came on like the flu then it just kept getting worse and worse until we admitted you. They were not expecting it since we don't live on the East Coast where this kind of encephalitis is most prevalent. Then they had no treatment except support. Go figure: Horses can get vaccines, but humans don't have one."

"A mosquito!"

"You've been so sick, incoherent with fever for over a week," Sharon began to tear up. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, not to a cop-thing but to a honeymoon mosquito bite."

"Encephalitis?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Catch me up. Is Stroh dead or alive?" Andy tried to gauge how much was real and how much was dream.

"Dead," Sharon answered unequivocally. "He died in the condo just before you got so sick. He came after Rusty and me. Rusty shot him with my backup weapon," she continued, "We can talk about it later. Just rest for now. Get your strength back."

Andy agreed, "At least that was not a dream. He's finally gone and out of our lives forever. I'm hungry," Andy noted flatly.

"Let's change the subject. I can imagine you are famished. So far, these last few days all you have had to 'eat' has been through an IV," she nodded toward the bag hanging above the IVAC machine. "They were considering a feeding tube if you did not awaken soon."

"So when did I get sick?"

"About a week and a half after we got back from the Adirondacks. As I said, we thought it was just the flu until your fever hit 106 and would not go down."

"So it's still summer?"

Sharon nodded, "Um-hum. Today is May 5th. Why?"

Andy smiled, "It's dark outside. I thought it was early December. You were very pregnant in my dream."

Sharon looked at her watch, "Yes. The sun set an hour or so ago."

Andy flipped the covers back again, "Climb in. I need you next to me."

Sharon slipped out of her shoes and obliged, "Scoot over and let me hold you for a change. Now, tell me about 'our baby Peanut' or was her name Maire? Did I ever tell you my mother's middle name was Maire? I thought it the most wildly exotic name. Tell me about your dream."

She tucked in behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. He took hold of her arms and would not let go.

"Oh the end of it was nothing less than a real nightmare," Andy said as he felt her arms wrapped around his middle hold him for dear life. "And Sweetheart, you have no idea just how beautiful before it all went swirling down the drain," he chuckled and began to tell her the story of Peanut.

 **A/N: James Duff has said that there would not be a Sharon pregnancy story in his universe. So I will now give him back his Shandy not a whole lot worse for the wear :-)**


End file.
